


Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Song: It Happened to Me

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [51]
Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Castithan, Conlang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language lyrics for the song "It Happened to Me" from Syfy'sDefiance.
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753600
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Song: It Happened to Me

Oh - I tried to not

PHONETIC  
 _VENG-i-so-za_

grow up

PHONETIC  
 _KAN-wa_

it happened to me

PHONETIC  
 _ZHER-yu-za-je_

Oh - I’ve prayed to not

PHONETIC  
 _VYAIZ-ga-nu-lu_

get lost

PHONETIC  
 _NYA-va_

it happened to me

PHONETIC  
 _ZHER-yu-za-je_

my life’s a collage

PHONETIC  
 _ku-LA-zhaks GI-rer_

glue and stitches

PHONETIC  
 _KYEG-la-nan-gya_

when it's time to move on

PHONETIC  
 _U-shaks GIF-tu HU-ni_

intermissions

PHONETIC  
 _RAV-ya-laks_  
take a walk in the dark

PHONETIC  
 _o-MAS-paks BU-zu-lu_

then maybe you’ll see

PHONETIC  
 _ba-NE-run-je-shi_

it's not meant to be

PHONETIC  
 _YUK-su-lu MYUN-da_

so simple

PHONETIC  
 _NI-e-je_  
yes I live in a dream

PHONETIC  
 _US-ta-va-naks JE-ra_

so grey and dreary

PHONETIC  
 _SHKA-the LI-ri-ha_

and I dream that I live

PHONETIC  
 _fa-ji-RA-wo KYE-ra-no_

away from this city

PHONETIC  
 _JE-ru US-ta-la_

yes I’ll run away fast

PHONETIC  
 _SCHI-ra-chi LA-sun-da_

and never look back

PHONETIC  
 _WO-len-ga-nun-da_

it's too good to last

PHONETIC  
 _i-LI-ni ZWO-re_

forever

PHONETIC  
 _KWO-du-me_


End file.
